A Daily Life with Moonlit Skies
by speedofsoundsonic
Summary: With emotions running high as more beautiful girls start moving into his household, a strange phenomenon effects their inner animal instincts, and to keep darling from causing a diplomatic situation, the neutralization team is tasked with absolving him of his urges.


Daily Life with Moonlit Skies

A/N: Prologue only sets up what's to come! Skip to the next chapter for the Kimihito household! This chapter has no Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, or Rachnera.

 **xxx**

* * *

 **xxx**

Ms. Smith finished in her bedroom, her mattress smelled like squid as usual. It was a lazy day, which she preferred on her days off. Tissues laid about all over after a long hour of furious shlicking. She dreamt the night before. Of a marriage, and a deep kiss on the altar. This dream was a recurring one, and it felt real enough that it made her heart skip a beat.

Smith yawned loudly, she had on a tiny ebony crop top that showed off her waist, hips, and belly button, she gave a quick check on her toe-nails and wiped away a tired tear at her eye. She didn't wear much at all at home, strolling around in her white panties worn smug tight around her ass, an outcome of having to wear that suit of hers around the clock, she lets loose on what she dressed in at the comfort of her home.

"That can't be good." It vibrated on her desk, 50 unread messages on her cell. Sleep in once, and work piles up at the drop of a hat.

Her suit, skirt, and tie, all laid out neatly on a chair as to not crumple she'd set up in advance. The rest of her room was real messy, and the same can be said for her whole apartment with beer cans, office tools, and pieces of clothing scattered about, as well as an unmade bed with its bedsheets not tucked in.

Sitting on her bed, Agent Smith took her flirty pantyhose and slipped her feet in, stretching the fabric up to her thighs until they fit, snug and tight. Smith examined her long legs, smooth and spotless, darling is a known leg man, so she indulged him with a suggestive hint of what might await him, if he plays his cards right. Time and time again, the man has said he couldn't pick one of those girls to be his wife. So Ms. Smith sorted it out on her own that, mayhaps she herself might be the woman he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

Smith tried sorting out her own muddled feelings while changing into her signature work clothes, there was a lot of cumbersome paperwork and negotiations to attend to. Most recent work she's responsible for particularly centered around that 'darling' she's grown a little bit too fond of, as her co-workers have, to the point of calling him on the phone when a chance arose.

Lately her duties as a coordinator revolved around him due to his money troubles, the poor guy's entrusted with the care of seven girls, each whom desires that man's affections. From what Smith knows, only a few paid the bills. The darling host Kimihito himself, his parents working overseas, and the lamia named Miia.

Kimihito Kurusu worked a part-time job no one ever asked about. Mia worked as a shrine maiden. The main thing that kept the girls fed though, is the extra funding from the government. But times are troublesome, even with the newfound success of the world's economy. Not that Smith's in any good position to help the guy out, she's underpaid enough as is. A mermaid named Mero insisted on paying a share of their living expenses but her beloved felt guilty for taking advantage of her, so he requested to the crown queen it be stopped.

Mia was the first to join his little shameless 'harem', with Mero being the fifth.

After Mia, was a harpy with an aptitude for making friends named Papi, then a centaur named Cerea would swear to be his knight. Next, a rare slime named Suu found her way into his home, a special anomaly that possesses extraordinary abilities. Afterward came the mermaid princess Mero and later a homestay whom Ms. Smith had met before, Rachnera, an Arachne. Smith still harbors a bit of guilt over Rachnera and her original homestay family. And finally, there's the dullahan, Lala.

Smith was very proud of him. It had to be fate the day she mistakenly sent Mia to him. That day changed his life forever, but it also changed hers as well. No man she knows is as compassionate, or kind. If only she was born a few years later, they'd be matching in age. She made her way into the kitchen, which was interconnected to her living space. Her apartment was cheap and small. Smith had no need for a large space.

Not being a morning person, Smith relied on a cup of joe to keep her through the day. Like it was second nature, she filled a mug that could be brought with her wherever. One thing she knew. The coffee in her cup tasted sweetest whenever she was with him.

There was a barely noticeable knock at the door, followed by another's loud pounding. "Oiii Smith! Hey! Helloooo? Time to rise and shine, Smith!" Zombina's energetic shouts could be heard throughout the entire building. "We've been trying to call you all mornin', yooooo, anyone in there?!"

Her team was lined up in a row outside her window.

The pain on her backside was a reminder of how taxing working as a crimefighter slash office worker can be. Their group's dedicated to combating what should be the untouchable extra-species. Given the name 'New Law', the five girls are tasked with keeping everyone from abusing the newly made laws, and that includes extra-species as well.

Her squad donned matching suits, even Doppel, who usually remained naked to be able to shapeshift when the need called to, these days though, she has oddly started wearing clothes when she's already said that there was no need for them. Smith was thankful though, with clothes on, this girl became much easier to keep tabs on, that ability to transform is tricky.

Strangely, Tia didn't wear her suit and tie today, instead dressing in typical 'yamato nadeshiko' fashion, wearing a floral dress with bright colors and frills on the ends. This kind-of broke protocol, but Smith didn't have it in her to give a lecture.

The door swiftly swung open once she flipped the door latch, nearly hitting her nose. Zombina spilled into the room making a prompt nose-dive on the floor. Doppel cackled. Tia waved nonchalantly while Minako made a quick bow. "Hey could you girls keep it down? You'll wake neighbors." Smith sniffled.

"Sorry, Smith-san. Sorry!"

Minako shook her head in guilt while Tia caressed her gently to comfort her. "There, there."

"Don't think we'll be waking anyone, save for the few nocturnal extra-species. It's near noon," Doppel lamented. "We tried contacting you earlier, things are hectic y'know? We wouldn't be out here wasting your time for nothing." The little girl smirked. In the past, Smith was once so groggy that she came to work with that troublemaker's drawings all over her face.

A prankster, and a master of traps, Doppel tends to mess with people. Strangers, clients and higher-ups all alike. There is no stopping her from doing what she wants. She still wasn't used to wearing normal outfits, it seemed, adjusting the suit over and over to her liking. Smith sighed. Sadly, her proneness to messing with people plays a factor in why their pay raises are near non-existent. Smith had suspicions her true motives and emotions, much like her true form, had yet to be truly seen.

No one helped Zombina to her feet, instead she rose up without using her hands as leverage like something out a horror film. "Woo, boy I am amped! I'm pumped, y'know?" Zombina slapped her fist with her palm. "I feel so alive! It's gonna be one helluva day, that's for sure!"

"What's with her?" Smith asked.

"Being stuck in the office will do that to you," Doppel explained, her corpse co-worker was more suited to field work than boring desk jobs. "Although, these new circumstances certainly aren't helping, you're not gonna believe it, but…" she simpered, her hair transforming around her waist and up her body, twisting, and changing shape. "Ah, best if you see for yourself. Ready yet?"

She swiped the keys from her counter and took a step out her apartment. "Was just about to head on out to meet you."

"Don't lie now," Doppel remarked.

"Hectic out there!" Zombina yelled. "We'll definitely be getting a lotta calls. Gonna kick total ass today! Reck them, man! Waste 'em!" She did some shadow-boxing as Smith got on her shoes and locked the door behind her, the girl could not stand still.

Smith looked to her right at what blocked the sun. There's not a person alive that can topple this giant. A woman with a warm, soothing aura around her, Tia gave her a "How do you do? Did you sleep well?" and smiled brightly. Her strength, and bust size, is unrivaled across the country.

Smith replied with an unenthusiastic "Fine and fine," still feeling stiff as usual. "I put off doing paperwork so I had to work through the night, but all in all, at least I got this to keep me through the day." She shook her mug. Nothing a cup of joe can't wash away, Smith thought, taking a small sip.

"A wonder someone like you can keep folks in check," Zombina laughed.

"I could look daunting when needed be." Her shades could hide her eyes, as eyes can be easily read, and a woman like her needed to be ice cold when dealing with her designated station, which stretches from the city, to the forests way off the grid. Much like the government itself, she tries to put on a strong showing, but in reality, she's not as all-seeing and all-powerful as stories lead you to believe.

The girls were acting more a bit emotional than usual. Minako talked to Tia in the back about her social anxieties, looking like she was about to cry. Tia purred as she hugged the sniffling Manako from behind, her enormous breasts resting on her head. Zombina had her headphones blasting, listening to some upbeat rap music while strutting down the street bobbing her shoulders, spinning an invisible plate like a DJ.

The meek Minako stayed quiet while the others chat it up as they made their way down the metal-plated stairs and onto the city streets. She's docile in comparison to those three. A keen observer with her monoeye, and is extremely perceptive to her surroundings, to the point of catching small details any normal person wouldn't notice at first glance.

What Smith needed to see for herself, however, wasn't much subtle at all.

It was only mid-afternoon and yet **the moon was in full view, clear as day**. It's not supposed to be a full moon for at least weeks. It even looked larger than normal, as if it had moved. The full moon makes one give in to their inner most desires and commits one to their natural instincts, such as the need to breed and take mates.

"That's..." Smith gaped, aghast at what will soon follow.

The others looked up at it with her. "Take a look around," Doppel said.

Her eyes dart past the familiar billboards of pregnant women, a byproduct of declining birth rates were pregnancy propaganda. On the headlines of some weekly newspaper read 'Flooding!' Tides are high, and the wildlife grow more restless. The nature of the world was evolving.

Members of TALIO were cuffing a few extra-species, some male, and some female. There seemed to be disarray, as a large security guard named Kinu was panting with an erotic look on her face, although her red oni skin made it hard to tell if she were blushing. A lot of back-and-forth yelling with flirts and dirty talk, "If you let me go, I'll show you a good time," winked a handsome male moth, his junk hanging out. Liz seemed to maintain her composure well-enough.

Sirens blared across the streets, impulsive yells came along with the commotion. "Things are gonna get hectic, isn't it?" Zombina smirked in anticipation, cracking her knuckles.

Smith asked her, "You do realize you're extra-species too right? If anything, we're going to be monitored more and be kept away from the excitement, we need to keep wild cards like you in check."

"Eh?! Seriously?" Zombina tilted her head with a disappointed look.

Smith knew that for sure that from now on she needed to exercise caution. Even when it came to her own comrades. Her cell phone buzzed twice and then again, she checked it quickly, darling had sent her the majority of messages. "We'll need to get a move on, to keep that guy from digging his fingers in the girls." Kurusu was very understanding of different cultures and personalities, so much so she believed he'd make an excellent cultural exchange coordinator himself.

It's only natural the young stud would be an intrigue to women.

As a result of his character, numerous girls expressed some interest in being his homestay. This includes those allowed to feast on his blood at a convention, with others being on good terms with Papi and seek to be her roommate, as well as extra-species originally thought to be dangerous, have asked. Even those darling had never met wants in, word-of-mouth has given him a strong, lasting reputation among extra-species far and wide.

Ms. Smith had no alternative, since turning their preference away would be a diplomatic concern. Not that she had any worries he would deny them. His house was about to get a lot more lively. And there was a huge never-ending supply of girls that fancied the bachelor.

But knowing that guy, he might be at the center of it all.


End file.
